Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface of a mobile terminal having a touch pad.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting of information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the mobile terminal requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface (UI) environment is provided to allow users to easily and conveniently search and select functions.
Also, as users consider their mobile terminal to be a personal portable device that may express their personality, mobile terminals are demanded to have various designs.
In terms of design, a folder type, slide type, bar type, or rotation type design may be applied for mobile terminals, and efforts have been made to provide a more convenient UI to users.